superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Nether Assassin
Once the Nether Elves were devoted servants of the Deeproot Tree. Long exposure to the Nether Rifts and the Dark Consul's influence warped them into sinister soldiers of evil. Occasionally, a Nether Elf will spend a prolonged time away from the Rifts, and the influence of the Dark Consul will lessen. Some even come to realize the cursed path their race has taken and seek to redeem themselves in renewed service to the Deeproot Tree. '' '''Stats' * Type: 'Nether Elf Hero * '''Crystal Affinity: 'Emerald * 'Abilities: 'Poison, Surefoot, Stealth * 'Unique Actions: 'Hex Bolt * 'Potions: 'Nether Ash * '''Movement Points: '''7 * '''Action Points: 3 * Strength: 1B1R (Melee: 1) * Armor: 3B (Defense) * Willpower: 3B * Dexterity: 2R (Missile: 6) * Hearts: 5 * Potion Quantity: 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Nether Assassin has above average offense of 2R DEX and average defense of 3B ARM. Like most Elf heroes, she has above average 7 movement. She inflicts Poison with every attack. She has Surefoot and permanent Stealth. '''Abilities: Hex Bolt '''increases her offense to 2R1W DEX (3.33 avg/7 max) and inflicts Hex. Since the Assassin already deals Poison, the target will be affected by both Hex and Poison if wounded by Hex Bolt. '''Potion: Nether Ash is an emergency potion that an ally may use to reduce the range of attacks used against the model to 1. It has no impact against area of effects. This potion is powerful in Arcade since it may be used after monsters have moved, but before they attack, potentially removing all valid targets such that the Arcade monsters have no targets to attack or redirecting them to a tankier target. Strategy: '''The Assassin is a defensive ranged Debuffer Blaster DEX Hero. She will typically use her Movement, Surefoot, and Stealth to attack monsters at range to Poison them and then retreat to safety. '''Hex Bolt '''can be used to wound high defense monsters in addition to reducing their offense with Hex. '''Nether Ash is used defensively to reduce or outright prevent monsters from attacking heroes at range. This may force the monsters to move closer to the heroes and be more susceptible to AOE. Equipment/Buffs: '''The Assassin uses DEX to increase her offense and ARM to increase her defense. She already deals Poison with every attack, so equipment that allows her to deal AOE can allow her to inflict Poison on more targets. She has no Blue offense dice, so consider giving her Blue or Green DEX to give her the option to roll Hearts. '''Nether Ash '''can be very powerful, so consider giving her additional potion capacity so multiple heroes may use '''Nether Ash '''during the Consul turn. '''Limitations: '''The Assassin has no AOE and is reliant on positioning and Stealth for defense as she only has average ARM. She inflicts Poison on every attack, but this has no effect on most minions that either only have 1 Heart or 1 Action. As a Debuffer, SDE 2.0 greatly reduced her effectiveness since she must now reapply Poison and Hex to all her targets. '''Hex Bolt does not add any dice, so although it guarantees 1W, it doesn't improve her ability to roll Hearts or Potions on offense. Although Stealth and Nether Ash will keep her safe from most ranged monsters, it does not prevent her from being hit by AOE or range 1 attacks. Party: The Nether Assassin can fill the ranged DEX Blaster role in a party. She is reliant on her party to fill the AOE and Healer roles. Nether Ash '''can get more mileage in an all ranged hero party. '''Alternate Profile Kaelly the Nether Strider Available Through Kaelly the Nether Strider Expansion Category:Heroes